leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
V6.12
New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) The following Summoner Icons have been added to the store: ProfileIcon1211 Oblivion.png|Oblivion ProfileIcon1212 Dark Star Varus.png|Dark Star Varus ProfileIcon1213 Dark Star Thresh.png|Dark Star Thresh The following Ward skins have been added to the store: Dark Star Ward.png|Dark Star Ward League of Legends V6.12 Remake * If one of your players has disconnected or AFK for at least 90 seconds before the 3:00 minutes mark and first blood against your team has not been scored before their leave, your team is given the option to /remake. ** At the 3:00 minute mark, all players on the shorthanded team receive a message to prompt the vote by typing /remake in chat * A game that is remaked is not counted for either team, with the exception of the disconnected player, who will takes a loss and flagged by Leave Buster. * Diamond V and above players will also take a loss when the disconnected player is in their premade. Champions ; * ** Cooldown changed to seconds from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Damage ticks per second increased to 4 from 2. Stacking resistance reduction cap unchanged. ; * General ** Pool Party Mundo's busted ukelele no longer jitters on the ground at the end of his recall animation. ; * ** Fixed a bug where the stun was cut short if, after casting Cocoon, Elise instantly switched to and cast on the Cocoon'd target. ; * ** Target's missing health damage reduced to %|health}} from %|health}}. * ** Cooldown increased to from . ; * General ** Restored warning particles when Snow Day Gnar and Gentleman Gnar are about to transform. * ** Snow Day Gnar's Hop attack speed buff particles no longer cut off at certain angles. ; * ** The spectral riders of Headless Hecarim's Onslaught of Shadows are once again visible. Still spooky, though. ; * General ** Shadowfire Kindred's basic attack particles are now easier to see. ** Fixed a bug where Shadowfire Kindred's Wolf would appear as two Wolves stacked on top of each other to everyone except Kindred. ; * ** Fixed a visual bug where Lux could sometimes appear to cast multiple Final Sparks in rapid succession. Only the final Final Spark was real! Ghost lasers should no longer appear. ; * ** Now shows the bonus damage from Backstab separately when applied. ; * ** Can no longer restart in a different direction by pressing + during Decimating Smash's channel. ; * ** AP ratio increased to from . * ** AP ratio increased to from . ; * General ** Omega Squad Teemo no longer copies Classic Teemo's movement voiceover lines when both are in the same game. ; * General ** Base health increased to 600 from . ** Health per level increased to 92 from 87. * ** Attacks on with no longer count as hits for the healing passive. ; * General ** Shadows created by and are now marked by a circular team indicator. Items ; * Combine cost reduced to from . ** Total cost reduced to from . ; * Combine cost increased to from . ** Total cost unchanged. ; * Attack damage increased to 70 from 65. ; * Mana spent to health conversion reduced to 20% from 25%. ; * Combine cost increased to from . ** Total cost unchanged. ; * Fixed a few interactions between Hextech Protobelt-01's active and empowered attacks (ex. ). ; * Attack damage increased to 70 from 65. ; * Attack damage increased to 50 from 40. ; * Attack damage increased to 50 from 40. ; * Mana into health reduced to 20% from 25%. ; * Combine cost increased to from . ** Total cost increased to from . * Mana spent to health conversion reduced to 20% from 25%. ; * Attack damage reduced to 60 from 65. Masteries ; * conditioning. i.e.: Both and deal 3% increased damage and take % increased damage. ; * Stack per ability cast reduced to 1 from 2. ; * Damage component increased to from % of your max. health}} / adjustments unchanged. * Heal component reduced to % of your max. health}} from % of your max. health}}. / adjustments unchanged. ; * Bonus AD changed to ( level) from level. Maximum bonus AD unchanged. * Bonus AP changed to ( level) from level. Maximum bonus AP unchanged. ; * Bonus health increased to from . Summoner Spells ; * Cooldown increased to 240 seconds from 180. * Mana restoration for self increased to 50% from 40%. * Mana restoration for allies reduced to 25% from 40%. ; * Cooldown increased to 80 seconds from 40. * Snowball width reduced to 80 from 100. * Added a glow effect to make snowballs more visible. ARAM The following only applies to ARAM. Champions ; * ** Chime spawn rate reduced to 40 seconds from 50. *** Initial spawn unchanged at 50 seconds. ; * ** Stacks per unit kill increased to 6 from 3. ; * ** Each soul captured counts as two souls instead. Items * The following items have been removed: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * The following items have been added: ** ** ; * Cost increased to from . * Falling off upon death. * Grants warning of units and objects inside brushed akin to the / . ; - Reworked * Renamed into Guardian's Hammer. ** Cannot purchase more than one Guardian's item. * Basic item. * Costs . * +150 health. * +15 attack damage. * +10% lifesteal. ; - Reworked * Cannot purchase more than one Guardian's item. * Basic item. * Costs . * +150 health. * +20 health per 5 seconds. * Blocks 12 damage from all champion sources (3 damage vs. damage over time abilities). ; - Reworked * Renamed into Guardian's Orb. ** Cannot purchase more than one Guardian's item. * Basic item * Costs . * +150 health. * +30 ability Power. * +10 mana per 5 seconds. ; * On first turret kill, all team members receive an additional Poro-Snax. General * Champions get Homestart, grating 50% movement speed for 10 seconds upon spawning for the first 5 minutes of the game. * Howling Abyss' aura grants 40% cooldown reduction on Summoner Spells. * Less experience is needed to reach level 18. * Champion kills grant less total experience. * Ambient gold increased to per 5 seconds from per 5 seconds. * Gold per champion kill increased to from . * Melee minion gold increased to from . * Caster minion gold increased to from . * Cannon minion gold increased to from . * Super minion gold increased to from . * Minion gold rewards increasing over time. * Health pack mana restore reduced to 60 – 158 from 120 – 315. * Health pack respawn time increased to 60 seconds from 40 seconds. * Champion Mastery can be earned in matchmade ARAM games. ** But it will not work for Champion Mastery 6 and 7. Summoner Spell ; * Cooldown reduced to 180 seconds from 300. ; * Cooldown reduced to 144 seconds from 240. ; * Cooldown reduced to 126 seconds from 210. ; * Cooldown reduced to 126 seconds from 210. ; * Cooldown reduced to 126 seconds from 210. ; * Cooldown reduced to 108 seconds from 180. ; * Cooldown reduced to 108 seconds from 180. ; * Cooldown increased to 48 seconds from 40. * Snowball width reduced to 80 from 100. * Added a glow effect to make snowballs more visible. ; * Cooldown reduced to 144 seconds from 180. * Mana restoration for self increased to 50% from 40%. * Mana restoration for allies reduced to 25% from 40%. Twisted Treeline * Champion Mastery can be earned in matchmade Twisted Treeline games, up through Champion Mastery 5. pl:V6.12 Category:Patch notes